


The Immortal Sin

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chaos, Como algo que pasara en el futuro, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, El Yaoi esta implicado, Gen, Genderbending, La Deidad Suprema y el Rey Demonio quieren venganza, M/M, Merlin Esta Huyendo, Merlin es Hombre, Merlin es Skull, Merlin no siente algo por los Arcobaleno, Porque Uke Skull es todo, Todos los Acobalenos son hombres
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Merlin, ahora Skull de Mort, se repetia una y otra vez que actuaba asi para esconderse de la Deidad Suprema y del Rey Demonio.
Relationships: Arcobaleno/Merlin, Arcobaleno/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Ideas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Immortal Sin

**Author's Note:**

> NNT y KHR no me pertenecen.

> **THE HIDDEN SIN**

* * *

Skull de Mort suspiro con disgusto, tratando de no hechizar a Reborn por tratarlo como un esclavo.

_"Aguanta. Aguanta, Merlin. Debes mantenerte escondido."_

Pero Skull ya estaba cansado.

* * *

Luego de la guerra con los Diez Mandamientos, los dos dioses se revelaron.

Ellos no la habian perdonado. No habian olvidado su engaño.

Ellos querian que Merlin pagara.

Entonces comenzo una guerra en donde todos trataban de protegerla y vencer a los dos dioses.

Pero Merlin no supo que mas hacer al ver a tantos morir por algo que ella hizo hace tres mil años.

Ella no queria que el mundo pagara por su pecado, tal y como lo hizo Belialuin hace tres mil años.

Merlin necesitaba una salida. Y haciendo experimentos, ella encontro la respuesta.

-Capitan, hice una pocion sumamente especial y es permanente. Ni si quiera yo podre revertirla. -confeso Merlin, viendo las estrellas junto a Meliodas.

-¿Que planeas, Merlin? -pregunto Meliodas preocupado, girando su mirada al pecado del jabali.

Merlin suspiro.

-Me convertire en un hombre. -solto de repente.

-¿Como? -pregunto Meliodas en shock. Merlin sonrio aun mas.

-Cambiare mi sexo para que sea mas dificil encontrarme. Y tambien... -Merlin bajo su mirada y borro su sonrisa.-...tambien me ire a otro mundo.

Meliodas casi se atraganta con el aire.

-¡Merlin! ¡No tienes porque irte! ¡¿Y porque a otro mundo?! ¡¿Que pasara si no puedes volver?! -grito Meliodas angustiado de perder a un pecado. Merlin sonrio con cariño. Los Pecados Capitales en verdad son una rara familia.

-Capitan...siempre he sido arrogante. Y esto me enseño que no todo sale impune. Me enseño que todo tiene consecuencias y que estas siempre me atraparan, aunque pasen tres mil años. La Deidad Suprema y el Rey Demonio estan buscandome. Si huyo, ellos no me encontraran y los dejaran en paz. En ese nuevo mundo, buscare una forma de acabar con ellos. Y sobre mi regreso, no te preocupes. No hubiera decidido irme a otro mundo si no estuviera cien por ciento segura de que podre regresar. Por mientras, deben vivir por mi. Cuando regrese, espero verlos otra vez. -Merlin sonrio, casi llorando.- No digas nada. No me creo capaz de despedirme de los demas. Sin embargo, diles que los amo y que los extrañare. Diles que aunque me tome años, volvere. Despues de todo somo los Siete Pecados Capitales, no los Seis.

Merlin era la mejor maga de Britannia. Era la unica maga que quedaba. La ultima. La hija de Belialuin.

Obviamente, ella fue capaz de encontrar un mundo lejano del suyo. Obviamente fue capaz de tranformarse en un hombre, permanentemente.

Merlin era ahora un hermoso mago con la misma cintura de avispa que cuando era mujer. Tenia unos hermosos ojos dorados y un largo cabello negro que estaba por su hombros. Y su marca de belleza estaba justamente donde siempre. Merlin en verdad no habia cambiado mucho, solo que ya no tenia sus pechos y su vagina. Por lo demas, era casi el mismo. De hecho, parecia mas mujer que hombre.

Merlin solo estaba feliz de mantener su belleza.

Luego le dijo adios a su Capitan.

Luego creo un circulo magico bastante grande y de un brillante color azul.

Y luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Merlin desaparecio.

* * *

Merlin termino parado en la parte de atras de una carpa de circo.

Quedo confundido.

¿En donde habia terminado?

Suspiro y comenzo a entrar al circo, tal vez obtendria una pista en donde estaba.

Pero Merlin no penso en lo que aquel mundo le habia otorgado.

El mundo sintio su llegada. Sintio la llegada de tan poderoso ser con tan poderosa magia y decidio otorgarle su propio poder. Y a decir verdad, a Merlin le queda bien el violeta. Entonces, Merlin no sabia el nuevo poder que se escondia dentro de el.

Las llamas de la nube.

Merlin aun se preguntaba como termino encontrandose con el lider del circo y que este mismo le haya ofrecido un trabajo y un nuevo nombre. Tambien se pregunto de donde saco ese nombre, pero lo acepto, Merlin no queria que nadie supiera su nombre, historia o poder. Y estaba solo en este mundo, asi que tampoco es que pudiera negarse.

Ahora, Merlin era alguien orgulloso. Asi que nunca se imagino que iba a acabar asi, actuando en un circo, sobre una cosa llamada motocicleta y con una nueva apariencia gracias a su magia.

Porque si, tampoco queria que vieran su verdadera apariencia. Asi que unos ojos y cabellos violetas la hicieron. El maquillaje tambien ayudo.

Pero mientras mas pasaba en este mundo, Merlin pudo sentir que este mundo tenia mas secretos de lo que penso. En especial cuando vio esas llamas violetas salir de el. Merlin entendio.

Concentrandose, pudo sentir que habia un ser casi inmortal. Concentrandose, pudo sentir el poder de aquellos dos dioses buscandola. Merlin no estaba tan seguro como penso.

Entonces decidio cambiar totalmente. Denegrarse asi mismo como nunca jamas penso hacerlo.

Es asi como nace Skull de Mort. Un Skull debil, arrogante y algo irritante. Alguien que aunque actuaba con arrogancia y orgullo, era un pobre sirviente ante seres mas fuertes que el. Seres como Reborn y Colonello.

Merlin sabe que lo estan buscando.

Merlin sabe que debe esconderse.

Y esa es la unica razon por la que deja que todos caminen sobre el.

Estaba ya harto. Estaba cansado y estaba loco por regresar a su mundo y dejar atras a los Arcobaleno.

Y para eso, el debia encontrar a **_Chaos_**.

* * *

Pasaron años. Años estando malditos gracias a Luce. Años por los que sufrio bajo los Arcobaleno.

Años extrañandona su mundo. Extrañando a su estudiante, Arthur. Extrañando a sus pecados.

Y años que uso para poder dejar atras el amor que le tenia a Meliodas. Oh, claro que lo amaba. Era su amigo y hermano, como todos los pecados. Pero ya no estaba enamorado, y eso era lo unico bueno que salio de este mundo.

Aunque tambien estudiar el nuevo poder, la tecnologia y la historia era interesante. Despues de todo, era el pecado de la gula, en el estaba el hambre de conocimiento y poder.

Y bueno, bajo amenaza y una promesa, Kawahira no era tan hijo de perra y lo estaba ayudando a buscar una forma de despertar a **_Chaos_**.

_-Si tu me ayudas, Kawahira, yo usare mi magia para hacer el Tri-Ni-Sette infinito, asi no habra mas Arcobaleno y tu podras descanzar en paz. Y si no me ayudas, sentiras mi ira cuando esta maldicion sea rota._

Kawahira no era un idiota, gracias a **_Chaos_** , asi que acepto.

Y un plan secreto, a espaldas de todos, comenzo a formarse entre aquellos dos seres.

A Merlin, el hecho de que estuviera haciendo esto no lo mantenia despierto por la noche. El no consideraba los Arcobaleno como sus compañeros y familia como con los Pecados Capitales.

El en verdad estaba mas que listo para dejarlos atras. Ademas, estaba seguro que no llorarian si desaparecia. Por favor, el trato que le daban todos era simplemente abuso. Golpes, disparos y mandados como si fuera un sirviente. Esa era una gran humillacion que Merlin no iba a olvidar tan facilmente.

El no siente nada por ellos.

* * *

Kawahira lo sabe.

El sabe quien es Merlin. Su poder.

El mundo se lo dijo.

Y el mundo le dijo que el iba a ser el Arcobaleno de la Nube.

Y el sabia que a Merlin no le importaba los Arcobaleno o el destino de este mundo. Estaban en una cuerda floja. Merlin podia irse a otro mundo si quisiera, el hecho de que decidio ayudarlo a encontrar a _**Chaos**_ es la unica razon por la que no se ha ido, manteniendo asi al Tri-Ni-Sette en pie.

Pero ve a los Arcobaleno tratarlo asi y sabe que Merlin no dudara en dejarlos atras. No dudara en nada. Ni siquiera por el poco cariño que le tiene a Tsunayoshi, ya que le recuerda un poco a Arthur Pendragon, su aprendiz.

Pero el mundo se lo dijo.

Los Arcobaleno se iban a arrepentir.

Iban a sufrir antes de que Merlin decidiera aceptarlos en su corazon. Iban a pasar años para eso.

Primero lo primero, Merlin estaba decidido a encontrar a **_Chaos_** , derrotar a los dioses, y vivir en paz junto a los Pecados Capitales, su verdadera familia, y sus verdaderos compañeros.

Bueno, al menos Merlin esta en el mismo bote que en el la inmortalidad. De verdad que **_Infinity_** era un poder tramposo. Un poder capaz de incluso brindar inmortalidad.

Es por eso que era conocido como Skull el Inmortal.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya saben, yo y mis locas ideas. Pero a Merlin le va bien el violeta y Skull es el color en cuerpo humano y dije "Vamos a unirlos" y de eso salio esto XD


End file.
